La Mejor Amiga
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Por que aunque Naruto lo negara, ella sabía quien era el que mandaba en esa relación, y quien ponía el ñana Naruto no sabría como disimular el no poder caminar, y como buena amiga que era se burlaría de su amigo rubio por un buen rato. Por que al final Naruto le terminaría contando y ella solo podría decirle"cuéntame con lujo de detalles" SASUNARU/YAOI


**La mejor amiga**

Algunos pueden llegar a pensar que ser "La amiga" tiene sus desventajas. Sakura en algún punto de su vida, llego a pensar que realmente seria una mierda, pero con el paso de tiempo dejo de tener ese pensamiento como todos los demás. "Es realmente que ellos no se encuentran en esa situación, que hace que piensen así"

Pudo ser que al comienzo de su "Amistad" ella mal entendiera algo.

Realmente no podían culparla por ver algo en donde no lo había. O tal vez se debiera a su nula falta de experiencia en cuestiones del corazón. Cuando le preguntaban si tenia novio, ella solo negaba y un "nunca me he enamorado" salía de sus labios. Claro esta, eso era antes de conocerlo a él.

Su mejor amigo.

Su martirio personal.

Ella claramente había visto las señales que indicaban que él gustaba de ella. O por lo menos ahora, le gustaba creer que en el fondo no estaba loca y que si las había habido. Acercamientos de mas, platicas profundas, y muchos jugeteos que podían clasificarse de flirteo. Ese poco tiempo que duro esa situación Sakura podía jurar que solo era cuestión de que alguno se animara a besar al contrario y eso seria todo para comenzar una relación.

O que equivocada estaba.

Ralamente uno no podía llegar y solo suponer cosas. Como que realmente algo se estaba cocinando ahí, por que la decepción podía realmente llagar a herir a alguien. En este caso, a ella.

No lo vio venir, ciertamente. Pero un día así como si nada todo cambio.

Él se comportaba diferente, lejano. Como solo conocidos que se saludaban de vez en cuando solo por cortesía, y lo vio.

Un suspiro derrotado salió de sus labios "Debí suponerlo" le sonreía y trataba igual a como alguna vez le tratara a ella, a una chica mucho mas linda que ella.

No debía sentirse inferior, pero aun así ese sentimiento se anido en su pecho muy profundamente.

Las apariencias lo son todo en esta vida, y lamentablemente para Sakura ella no entraba en la categoría de "Deseable"

Bien, parecía que seguiría invicta con 0 novios y contando.

No debería enojarse puesto que solo habían sido suposiciones de ella ver algo que realmente nunca estuvo ahí, pero cuando él con su mirada incrédula le pregunto si estaba "Molesta por algo" Sakura se trago el nudo en su garganta y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo componer solo pudo soltar un "¿por que lo estaría?"

No era de extrañar que una semana después todos en la universidad supieran que Naruto y Hinata estaban saliendo.

Se rindió fácil. Paso a ser la amiga con la que Naruto contaba para platicarle todo, y cuando decía todo es por que lo era. ¡Demonios! Por que los hombres tenían que ser tan explícitos, ella realmente no necesitaba saber que la que parecía tener carita de ángel era en realidad un patético intento de ninfómana. Y que conste que no eran sus celos hablando.

¿Pero como no serlo con alguien como Naruto?

¡Arg! Otra vez ese desagradable sentimiento.

Y así como el tiempo fluye como la arena, apareció "Él"

¿Debería sorprenderse? O simplemente pensar que realmente se salvo de terminar con el corazón herido. A veces en secreto le daba las gracias a Hinata.

Sasuke Uchiha era lo que denominaban el chico perfecto, y cuando lo vio por primera vez en el campus supo que la vida dejaría de ser aburrida. No supo cuanta razón tenia. Simplemente así como un rumor, llego a sus oídos que Naruto le era infiel a Hinata con Sasuke.

¡Santo cielo! ¿Enserio? ¿Y por que demonios ella se enteraba por un rumor y no por el que se decía ser su mejor amigo? Por que Naruto si estaba muy bueno para contarle que creía que Hinata le ponía los cuernos con Kiba, pero no para decirle que él se la aplicaba a Hinata y hacia lo mismo pero con Sasuke.

¡Demonios!

El rumor cobro vida cuando la más chismosa dijo haber visto a Naruto y a Sasuke besarse en una de las aulas. No un beso inocente, sino uno realmente demandante y fogoso. Dos días después Naruto y Hinata habían terminado.

Debería todo finalizar con esos dos hombres saliendo juntos, con una Hinata como victima que hablaba pestes a espaldas de Naruto, pero no fue así. Solo 3 días duro esa separación antes de que otra vez se les viera juntos y felices.

Que demonios sucedía ¿Y Sasuke? Él simplemente andaba con su porte inalterable por el campus como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero las miradas celosas que Hinata le mandaba a Sasuke decía todo lo contrario.

Entonces su papel como la mejor amiga entro en juego. ¿Le molestaba? Debería decir que en su momento los celos le dieron completamente en su orgullo como mujer, haciéndola sentir tan poca cosa. Por que Sasuke y Hinata habían conseguido en menos de una semana lo que ella nunca logro en todo su tiempo de conocer a Naruto. Le dolió, pero nunca lo suficiente para que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos. Es lo que suele ocurrir cuando estas acostumbrada a no ser notada en ese sentido.

O podría ser como en su momento le dijo a Naruto alguna vez "Yo nunca me he enamorado"

¿Se sentía atraída a Naruto? Si, y mucho ¿Enamorada? Definitivamente no. Cuando Naruto llego a ella con la historia de cómo se había besado con Sasuke solo pudo sentir una punzada de envidia. Lo que ella hubiera dado por ser Sasuke, pero aun así pudo sonreír por como Naruto fascinado le contaba como no había podido resistirse a besar a ese "Teme" cuando lo vio ahí parado en el salón mirando hacia afuera.

Sakura podía decir que fue una irremediable atracción por la que su amigo fue arrastrado, el que lo obligo a adentrarse y de un solo toque posar sus labios en los contrarios. No lo pensó, solo se "Moría de ganas de besarlo" deslizar sus manos por su blanco cuello y entregarse a esa inexplicable sensación que le erizo los bellos. Sentirse correspondido, solo avivo las llamas para animarse a introducir su lengua y saborear su boca.

"Fue un delirio" cuando pudo sentir las manos del Uchiha deslizarse por sus caderas y atraerle a él. Fue una agradable sorpresa notar el bulto en los pantalones contrarios, por que eso le ánimo a juntar sus propias caderas y friccionarse en el contario.

"Casi me corro ahí mismo, Sakura-chan"

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que estaban en un lugar público y ambos eran consientes de que ese no era el lugar. Pero fue ese instante en el que ambos supieron que eso no terminaría ahí, por que Sasuke era un hombre posesivo y ese tarado ya le pertenecía.

Que Naruto le contara que Sasuke había aceptado ser el amante no le sorprendió más que saber que el Uzumaki no cortaría a Hinata, o por lo menos no hasta demostrar que ella se acostaba con Kiba y que se insinuaba a su primo Neji.

Vaya, Sakura tenia razón al llamar "Zorra" a Hinata.

"Eres un idiota" le respondió a Naruto cuando se lo conto.

"Tu una alcahueta*" le contesto Naruto con una sonrisa, cuando ayudo a ese rubio atolondrado a encontrarse con Sasuke en las instalaciones de la universidad donde se suponía esperaría a Hinata a que terminara sus clases ¿Arriesgado? ¿Temerario? ¿Idiotez? Quien sabe pero por primera vez no le dolió ver a esos dos besarse. Aun cuando le habían insinuado que en algún momento Naruto estuvo interesada en ella, claro esta antes de que Hinata se le parara enfrente.

No quiso realmente confirmar ese "No sé si debería decirte. Él iba detrás de alguien mas" por que si realmente escuchaba su nombre, sabia que realmente le dolería. Ya no seria el "Eres como mi hermana" y no se alejaría con una carcajada al ver a Naruto sufrir con un Sasuke posesivo. Por que aunque Naruto lo negara, ella sabía quien era el que mandaba en esa relación, y quien ponía el trasero.

Se carcajeo más fuerte. Mañana Naruto no sabría como disimular el no poder caminar, y como buena amiga que era se burlaría de su amigo rubio por un buen rato. Por que al final Naruto le terminaría contando y ella solo podría decirle;

"Eres un idiota, cuéntame con lujo de detalles"

 **Notas finales:**

Esta idea nació de pensar en una Sakura incondicional que a pesar de que tuvo sentimientos por su mejor amigo, uno muy comunicativo por cierto, ella al ser llamada por él como "mejor amiga casi hermana" no puede evitar volverse eso que él quiere de ella.

Por que al final lo que ella al principio quería de él no se dio, puede mutar esos sentimientos incompletos en amistad. Además de que sabe que al final las cosas no resultarían entre ellos.

Sobra decir que al final el Dobe se queda con el Teme.

¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias?

Les mando muchos chuus…


End file.
